The Hexahedron Historicus Creato
This is the Divine Record, the Annal of All Things, the Chronicle of the Gods, the Book of the World, the Codex of Creation. It is the Great Summation of Divinus Mk.III. Each summation is structured as follow: Post # - Characters Featured - Content of the Post - Might/Free Points/Prestige Expended Each player should seek to provide a brief summary of every post they are involved in here, preferably one line, containing the essential keywords of what happened in the post. Remember links too. Age of Creation Turn 0 Page 1 1 - The Architect, Katharsos - The Architect creates his Sphere in the shape of a great hall carved into a moon. He summons the gods and billions of other souls into the world. He creates Crystal Orbs to carry the gods to Galbar or their respective Spheres. Katharsos appears and rushes off immediately after the other souls. - No Might or Free Points spent. 2 - Chopstick Eyes - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 3 - Arae - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 4 - Asceal - Asceal comes to the universe - No Might or Free Points spent. 5 - Sartravius - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 6 - Shengshi - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 7 - Melantha - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 8 - Narzhak - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 9 - Urhu - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 10 - Parvus - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 11 - Chopstick Eyes - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 12 - Li'Kalla - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 13 - Vakk - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 14 - Anzillu - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 15 - Aelius - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 16 - Kalmar - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 17 - Azura - Azura flies through the void forever and then suddenly exists in the Architect's realm. She then attempts to stop Chopstick Eye’s chain of misfortune. - No Might or Free Points spent. 18 - Seihdhara - Seihdhara arrives through the Door, but she fails to bring through her long red hair, a burning werebear and a little fairy despite her best efforts. She falls and hits Azura. She picks up the dropped Chopstick Eyes. She demands the Architect to open the Door and throws rocks at him. - No Might or Free Points spent. 19 - Orvus - In backstory, twin brothers on a dying world enacted some prophecy which sent their souls away. Their souls fought until they became Orvus. Orvus' peace was broken when the Architect called him into being. Asceal unintentionally imprinted light upon his form. Orvus is frustrated and angry at his purpose of destruction. - No Might or Free Points spent. 20 - Arae, Shengshi - Shengshi and Arae have a nice chat about family values and designate all the deities as siblings. - No Might or Free Points spent. Page 2 21 - Eurysthenes - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 22 - Chopstick Eyes - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 23 - The Architect - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 24 - Phystene - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 25 - Sartravius - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 26 - Ashalla - Ashalla is born. Ashalla says encouraging words to Sartravius and the other gods. - No Might or Free Points spent. 27 - Chopstick Eyes, Shengshi - Shengshi goes over to soothe Chopstick Eyes. The two become good friends! - No Might or Free Points spent. 28 - Urhu - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 29 - Anzillu - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 30 - Li'Kalla, Kalmar - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 31 - Melantha - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 32 - Arae - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 33 - Ohannakeloi - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. Turn 1 Page 2 34 - Vakk - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 35 - Seihdhara - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 36 - Narzhak - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 37 - Belated Turn 1. +20 FP. Age of Creation. 38 - Parvus - 39 - Ashalla - Ashalla berates Anzillu for spilling his ichor. Ashall retrieves Choppy's cleaver. - No Might or Free Points spent. 40 - K'nell - Page 3 41 - Chopstick Eyes - 42 - Sartravius - 43 - Eurysthenes - 44 - Azura - Hit by the falling Seihdhara. Decides the Architect is mean and elitist. Leaves to create the Blue. Acquires an aura of daylight. Goes to Galbar. - 8 FP and 2 MP spent. 45 - Narzhak - 46 - Orvus - Was about to (suicidally) attack the Architect when he got stepped on by Narzhak. Orvus blasts through to the other side of the moon. Drifting in space, he sees Galbar and the Barrier. - No Might or Free Points spent. 47 - Aelius, Asceal, Kalmar & Phystene - Aelius and Asceal plan to bring light to the lost souls on Galbar. Phystene will make plants to thrive in the light. Kalmar is confused - 48 - Kalmar, Phystene - 49 - Urhu, Seihdhara - 50 - Kirron - 51 - Chopstick Eyes - 52 - Urhu - 53 - Shengshi - Shengshi makes his sphere Fengshui Fuyou and proceeds to bring fresh water to all worlds. He also creates the mud worm, which is a small, muddy worm, and invents wine for all of creation to enjoy. He completes his day by creating the Jiangzhou, his floating castle, and Hemen, the gate to Galbar. <8FP on the sphere's creation; 4FP on populating the wetlands; 1MP on the mudworms; 1MP on wine yeast; 2MP on Jiangzhou + 1MP on servants; 7FP on gateway. All in all, 5/5MP spent and 19/20FP spent.> 54 - Orvus, Seihdhara - Seihdhara follows after Orvus, concerned for him. Orvus could not feel anything, not even her touch, and he sought desperately to find something he could feel. But he could feel anger. Orvus gets a desolation aura, and Seihdhara's hair turns white. Still frustrated, Orvus created an orvium asteroid and threw it at Seihdhara, who deflected it towards Galbar. Seihdhara punches Orvus, and he feels pain. He is grateful for feeling and for creating. Orvus goes to his Sphere, and Seihdhara follows. 55 - Asceal, Aelius - Heliopolis and the first furnace are created. 56 - K'nell - 57 - Kalmar - 58 - Parvus - 59 - Melantha - 60 - Ashalla - Ashalla goes to Galbar, gains the ability I Am the Ocean, creates the Abyssal Rift, then forms the Abyss. - 3 MP spent on ability, 15 FP spent on creating things. Page 4 61 - Aelius, Asceal - Asceal builds the Lustrous Garden and second Furnace. Aelius takes a nap until he senses Melantha invade his sphere and rushes back with Asceal to defend it. 62 - Azura - Azura witnesses Orvus' asteroid strike Galbar and form the Eye of Desolation. She cleans the sky and investigates the new landform. - No Might or Free Points spent. 63 - Urhu - 64 - Phystene - 65 - Sartravius - 66 - Chopstick Eyes - 67 - Vakk, Eurysthenes - 68 - Li'Kalla - 69 - Ekon - 70 - Parvus, Phystene - 71 - Kirron - 72 - Urhu - 73 - Azura - Creates the Gemstone Gardeners on the Eye of Desolation to spread plants and make soil. - 4 FP and 1 MP spent. 74 - Arae - 75 - Parvus, Urhu - 76 - Urhu, Shengshi - Shengshi comes to Galbar and is immediately stuck. Urhu helps out Shengshi by raising the Giant's Bath and the two proceed to have dinner and a few drinks together in the castle. While drunk, they come up with the idea for the seasons. The next morning, Urhu gives Shengshi a map that lays out the potential river valleys of the world at the time, as well as some nice birds. Shengshi gives Urhu as much wine as she can drink on the road. 77 - Eurysthenes, K'nell - 78 - Aelius, Asceal, Melantha - Melantha attacks Heliopolis and is intercepted by Aelius and Asceal. She is repulse. 79 - Asceal - Asceal activates the second furnace and is caught up in the resultant explosion which destroys the first incarnation of the Lustrous Garden. 80 - Chopstick Eyes - Page 5 81 - Vakk, Li'Kalla - 82 - Narzhak - 83 - Ohannakeloi - 84 - Anzillu - 85 - Parvus, Azura - the pair of gods encounter each of in the jungles of the Eye of Desolation, and have a conversation. Parvus probes Azura for information about how she would react to the destructive gods. The conversation shifts to talking about a potential war, causing them both to getting emotional, Parvus because of the past, Azura because of the future, before they continue with the conversation. Parvus continues to probe, confusing Azura. There conversation is then interrupted by the sun exploding. no might spent 86 - Katharsos - 87 - Aelius, K'nell - 88 - Ashalla - Ashalla learns to swim faster, explores Galbar and creates plankton across Galbar, supplying oxygen. - 1 MP to buy ability, 4 FP to make plankton. 89 - Seihdhara - Turn 2 Page 5 90 - Turn 2. 91 - Sartravius - 92 - Azura - Azura travels to the exploded Lustrous Garden via wind cannon. She leaves some feathers behind on arrival. She explores then re-enters the Blue using a chunk of crystal lens as a heat shield, which she stashes in a temple in the Blue. Discovers plants from the World Tree and ghostly rivers from Fengshui Fuyou in the Blue. She makes flying sea slugs (Tonnikala). She launches herself towards Heliopolis. - Spent 2 MP and 3 FP. 93 - Parvus - 94 - Melantha - 95 - Eurysthenes, K'nell - 96 - Orvus - While flying through space, Narzhak on his crystal hurtles towards Orvus and a sleeping Seihdhara. Orvus pushes them both out of Narzhak's path, separating them. At Orvus' Sphere, Orvus creates Veradax. Half of it shatters cataclysmically, raining meteors upon Galbar. Orvus, distraught, is carried by the debris, blasts through the Blue (killing a bunch of life) and sinks to the bottom of the ocean, where he mopes. - 25 FP spent on a celestial body, Veradax. 97 - Phystene - 98 - Li'Kalla - 99 - 100 - Page 6 101 - Ashalla, Katharsos - Great Soul Reef and Soul Oysters created. - Ashalla: Spent 6 FP. Katharsos: Spent 9 FP. (3 on Soul Oysters, 12 on Great Soul Reef) 102 - Arae 103 - Shengshi, Kirron - Shengshi crashes his boat into Kirron after creating Beihe. The two track down the blood trail from the river Seihdhar which Shengshi finds to be an appalling excuse for a river, so he splits it from his own with the Qiangshan Mountains. Afterward some tasting of ichor, the two head back to the Giant's Bath. On the way, Shengshi makes cider yeast. Upon arrival, they split. Category:Meta